


First Response

by lha



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Caretaking, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season 3, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: Set during S3:E05 - we see Sister Julienne faint at the lunch table and the next time we see her, she's tucked up in bed.   This is just an insight into what might have happened at Nonnatus House in the interim.It all happened so fast that it took a moment for Sister Evangelina’s wits to catch up with her reactions.  One minute they had been talking about quiche lorraine, whatever on the good Lord’s earth that was, and how Nurse Lee was getting on and then Sister Julienne had spoken up.  Her tone had been so unlike herself, that Evangelina’s instinct had been roused before the other woman had even made an attempted to stand.





	First Response

It all happened so fast that it took a moment for Sister Evangelina’s wits to catch up with her reactions. One minute they had been talking about quiche lorraine, whatever on the good Lord’s earth that was, and how Nurse Lee was getting on and then Sister Julienne had spoken up. Her tone had been so unlike herself, that Evangelina’s instinct had been roused before the other woman had even made an attempted to stand. It was Sister Winifred who was the one to get there first when she did go down though, catching her under her arms.

“I think she’s fainted,” she said, as Evangelina and the others all sprang into action.

“Sister?” Nurse Franklin asked as they managed to ease her back into her chair. Evangelina reached for her wrist, watching for any indication that the other woman was regaining consciousness, but not finding any.

“Pulse is slow and faint,” she reported clinically. “Her blood pressure is always on the low side.”

“No obvious fever,” Nurse Franklin reported.

“Nurse Miller,” Evangelina asked. “Would you be good enough to see to Sister Monica Joan?”

“Of course,” the young nurse said, retreating immediately.

“Sister!” Evangelina said firmly, grasping the other woman’s chin firmly. “Sister Julienne!” There was no more than a flutter of eyelashes in response, her neck still loose. “Right, let’s get her on the floor.”

In catching Sister Julienne, Sister Winifred had stopped her from doing herself an injury but also interrupted the body’s natural response to a lack of oxygen reaching the brain. Between the three of them however, they made short work of getting her lying down without doing anyone an injury.

“Come on, Sister,” Evangelina said, kneeling and reaching to unfasten the strap of her veil from beneath her chin and reaching behind to unclasp and remove her neck piece.

“That’s sixty seconds,” Nurse Miller called from where she was standing with Sister Monica Joan, the older woman gripping fiercely at her arm. Nurse Franklin was kneeling on her other side now and had her fingers on her pulse. She gave Sister Evangelina a quiet nod of encouragement. 

“And there she is,” she declared, with more joviality than she felt as Sister Julienne’s eyes opened at first partly then fully, if only for a moment.

“You gave us quite the scare, Sister,” Nurse Franklin said with her patent smile.

“I…” she said, glancing around in an attempt to get her bearings. “Sorry… I…”

“Oh no you don’t,” Evangelina said, placing a firm hand on the prone woman’s shoulder as she attempted to prop herself up. “You are going nowhere. It took you more than a minute for you to come round, so you just lie there and admire the ceiling for a bit. Then it’s straight to bed with you.”

“I…”

“No, I will not hear any arguments on this.”

“You must listen to our Sister,” Sister Monica Joan said as she approached, her distress plain. “You are not yet yourself, and Sister Evangelina seeks only to secure your wellbeing. Your very essence is essential to our own, and it’s loss would leave us all bereft.”

“I don't think that there's any need to become quite so morbid, Sister Monica Joan!” Nurse Franklin chided. Standing, she pulled another chair round so that it was sitting, where she had been kneeling. “Why don't you sit here and you can keep Sister Julienne company.”

As they got Sister Monica Joan settled, Sister Winifred appeared back carrying a thermometer, a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff.

“Thank you, Sister,” Evangelina said taking the items. The others had now taken a step back, quietly beginning to clear the dishes onto the kitchen table and offering some modicum of privacy.

“Well your BP is low but I don’t know it’s much worse than usual,” she declared a few minutes later. “How are you feeling?”

“Other than terribly foolish,” she offered. “Fine.”

“Any other symptoms you care to share?” Evangelina asked pointedly.

“You went quite pale before you stood up,” Sister Monica Joan offered.

“I felt… the room seemed suddenly warm and my vision had become distorted…” 

“And rather than put your head between your knees you decided to try and stand up?” It came out more harshly than she had intended, but now that the crisis had passed, her concern for the other woman was only growing.

“I'm not sure…” she said with a frown, shivering. 

“And now?” Evangelina asked, trying to soften her tone.

“Much improved.”

“ _Her eyes are pure stars, and her fingers, if they touch you, freeze you to the bone._ *” Sister Monica Joan said, clasping the other woman’s hand in her own. “I shall fetch a blanket.”

Once the two of them were more or less alone, Evangelina watched Sister Julienne carefully.

“Would you like to tell me anything else?”

“I just… I’m sorry... I've interrupted lunch and everyone needs to get on and…” She was blinking rapidly, clearly upset.

“None of that now,” she said. “This isn't like you, Sister,” she continued gently, squeezing her hand. They sat there for a moment, the quiet conversations of the young women in the kitchen a comforting and familiar sound. 

“Sister Winifred?” she called after a minute and without turning away.

“Yes Sister?” she said, appearing swiftly.

“If you’d be good enough to lower Sister Julienne’s legs we’ll give her a moment to adjust before we try sitting up.”

“Of course, Sisters,” she said with an obedient nod. Sister Monica Joan appeared, afghan draped over her arm and once Sister Julienne was lying flat they tucked it around her.

“Still with us?” Evangelina asked lightly, as they placed a cushion under her head. 

“Really, I’m feeling much better already,”

“No use in rushing it,” she said.

“Sister Evangelina?” Nurse Franklin said, and when she turned the blonde gave her a familiar look. Using the table to lever herself up, she stepped away towards the kitchen to talk quietly with the nurse. 

“Do you want me to call for Doctor?” she asked seriously.

“If I thought she’d listen to common sense…” Evangelina said quietly, wondering whether she could trust her fellow Sister to listen to reason. 

“I hate to say so but Sister Julienne is not…” Nurse Franklin quirked her lips before settling on what it was she wanted to say. “I think she finds it hard to accept help. Never mind…” she trailed off.

“You’ll find no argument from me on that front, Nurse Franklin,” Evangelina said with a sigh. “Let’s see if we can get her into bed first.”

“Lemon barley,” Nurse Miller said, handing her over a glass with an awkward half smile. “She should have something with some sugar in it. I’m not sure she will have had breakfast this morning.” Evangelina took the glass with a tight smile and a nod, gathering herself before she turned back around.

“Right, let’s sit you up shall we?” 

They did it in increments, helping her sit up on the floor and then in a chair where with suitable encouragement she managed to drink half the glass of squash. Despite the afghan now wrapped around her shoulders she was still shivering though. 

“Sister Monica Joan, could you make up a hot water bottle and put an extra blanket on Sister Julienne’s bed?” Evangelina asked. She nodded, tight lipped and distressed, but Nurse Miller was there ushering her towards the kitchen where she’d already put the kettle on to boil.

“Right,” she said, turning back once the other pair had filled the hot water bottle and headed upstairs out of harm’s way. “Ready?” 

“Yes,” she said with grim determination. Sister Winifred was hovering on Sister Julienne’s other side, her discarded wimple and guimpe in hand but it was Evangelina’s arm that she leant on as she slowly stood. There was a wobble, a moment when she thought that they were going back down, but it passed, leaving Sister Julienne grey but upright.

“If you’d be good enough to make that call Nurse Franklin,” Evangelina said as they passed, making their careful way up the stairs.

They made slow and careful progress, pausing at the half landing so Sister Julienne could gather her strength of the next flight.

“What time is it?” she asked, in a clear attempt at distraction.

“Never you mind what time it is,” Evangelina said, glaring Sister Winifred into silence over her shoulder. “Besides, you have nowhere to be except in bed, Sister.” To make the point she encouraged the other woman to move forward again, an arm at her back as she leant into the bannister.

“There are afternoon rounds,” she tried again once they had reached the landing. “And no one had lunch...”

“No-one’s going to go hungry Sister, and all of our patients will be seen to in good time,” Evangeline countered, nodding at Nurse Miller who was standing holding open the door to Sister Julienne’s own room. 

“But…”

“But nothing!” Evangelina snapped, only to instantly regret it. She kept them moving, unable to look at the face of her close friend as she tried desperately to reign in her emotions. Nurse Miller closed the door behind them, leaving the four sisters alone for the first time.

“ _If_ ,” she began much more calmly, once Julienne was sat on the edge of the bed, her head bowed in clear misery. “You promise to get yourself into bed, allow Doctor Turner to examine you and actually listen to what it is he says. _Then_ ,” Evangelina didn’t stop to allow the other woman to protest. “I will go and make sure that this afternoon's tasks are all seen to. Do we have an agreement?” There was no immediate response, which was telling in its own way. 

“I'm first on call, so I'll be here ” Sister Winifred said gently but it was Sister Monica Joan who sat down next to Julienne and reached again for her hand.

“ _Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest,_ ”** she said. “Do not fret, my sister. Your load has been heavy, let us take it for a while.”

“If you’re able,” Julienne began after a moment, looking up and catching Evangelina’s eye. “Can someone stop by Mrs Doyle? I’m concerned about her stitches and I meant to…” she trailed off but didn’t look away.

“I’ll see to it myself,” she said with a gentle smile. “But I expect to hear good reports of your behaviour,” she added and received a genuine if subtle smile in return.

“Well then,” she continued, turning to Sister Monica Joan. “Let’s give Sister Julienne and Sister Winifred some peace.” The elder woman stood without protest and willingly left with her, but alone on the landing she grasped Evangelina’s arm.

“She will be well,” she said earnestly. “Though your care reflects well on you.”

“Of course she will,” Evangelina said briskly but something in her relaxed at the unfounded reassurance and she reached up to pat the hand resting on her own arm.

“Doctor Turner’s on his way, Sister” Nurse Franklin declared brightly when they turned into the kitchen. “And I’ve made you a sandwich.”

 

*Orlando, Virginia Wolfe **Matthew 11:28

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much reading and I'd love it if you took the time to leave me a little love!  
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


End file.
